1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game apparatuses, and more particularly to a game apparatus for playing a competitive scoring game involving adding of monetary values, addition, familiarization with vocabulary and definition and the spelling of words by the players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes several games which develop word skills and several games which develop mathematical abilities. The present invention combines word skills and mathematical skills with chance thereby presenting a game which is educational as well as entertaining and which may be played by several players. The present invention also provides definitions of the words used therein thereby providing a further educational opportunity. Several word games in the prior art include various elements such as tokens, dice, or the like having indicia disposed thereon which, if lost, alter the playability of these games. All indicia necessary to the playing of the present invention is disposed on the playing boards thereof.